Summer Fun
by Ilive4books
Summary: A random drabble of what happens on Annabeth's birthday... Percabeth and disclaimers go to Rick Riordan


1234 – Feist .com/watch?v=ABYnqp-bxvg

The flames were flickering in the pitch black night. Aang was sitting eating his moon peach stir fry ravenously. He hadn't eaten all day and the barbecued meal was particularly delicious. He finished in record time and was just licking his fingers to get the last of the gorgeous sauce, when he heard a muffled giggle from the other side of the small bonfire they had lit. He looked up from his hands with his tongue still pointing out his mouth and saw Katara and Sokka in fits of silent laughter, their bodies bathed in the orange light of the fire.

"What!" he exclaimed, put out. They just looked at him again then started rolling over on the ground, shaking with humour.

"Just look," said Sokka, wiping the tears from his eyes as he passed Aang a small shard of mirror they carried. Aang was confused, but took it anyway, and glanced at his reflection. He studied his confused face for a second, then started roaring with laughter along with his two best friends.

"Aang, cut it out!" cried Katara as the barbecue sauce that the airbender had all the way along his face from ear to ear rubbed off on her ocean blue tunic as he rolled maniacally along the ground.

"I'm s-sorry, its just… just so… funny!" he spluttered through mouthfuls of air. Katara stopped fussing with her outfit and exchanged a look with Sokka. His tan face was obviously struggling to keep straight. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he shrugged back. Then he joined in with Aang in jumping around and whooping amongst the tall grass blades that surrounded the little clearing they had built the bonfire in. She sighed defeatedly, then found her sleeping bag and snuggled down inside it. Her last remaining conscious thought before drifting off into the foggy murk of sleep was 'Boys.'

Long Hot Summer – Girls Aloud

Annabeth hummed to herself as she packed her bag. Bikini, towel, suncream. It was a beautiful day out and she was meeting Percy for a small beach party for her birthday in; she checked her watch, ten minutes. This was the type of weather she liked, and she was determined to make the most of it. With everything ready and packed in her small swimming bag she sauntered out of the Athena cabin. She was wearing small denim shorts that showed off her long tanned legs over her polka-dot bikini, along with her bikini top and flip-flops. She walked between the cabins in the direction of the beach. Camp Half-Blood was mysteriously and suspiciously empty. In fact, she could see no one there except the Ares Cabin, who gave her the usual glares and insults when they saw her. She ignored them and walked on, her chin jutting out defiantly.

It was a short walk to the beach, and soon she was there. However, much like Camp Half-Blood, the beach was deserted. Annabeth looked round, but could see no one anywhere. After sitting down on a rock and waiting for ten minutes, impatiently checking her wristwatch every now and then, she came to the conclusion that Percy had stood her up. She simply couldn't believe that Percy would do that, and it made her suspicious. Putting down her bag, she started walking down the beach at a slow, relaxed pace. Listening carefully all the way, she looked in caves and behind rocks, but she could see no one. Whistling nonchalantly to herself and dramatically sighing, 'Oh, such a shame Percy and Grover aren't here to share this wonderful day on the beach with me. I guess they aren't the people I thought they were!' very loudly. However, this soon wore thin, and she began to think that Percy actually had forgotten their date. Disappointed and crushed, she turned around to head back to camp and growl to herself in her cabin.

SPLASH!

Huge amounts of water were immediately thrown at her, soaking her to the skin. It wasn't cold but the shock was still immense. Rubbing her eyes to give her back her vision, she looked up to see all of Camp Half-Blood (minus the Ares Cabin) standing in front of her with huge grins on their faces, each holding an empty bucket. Travis and Connor Stoll were standing at the back with two of the broadest grins, high-fiving each other.

"You. Are. In. Unbelievable trouble, Perseus Jackson!" she growled. "I thought you had stood me up you despicable little piece of kelp!"

Percy grinned defiantly at her. "Ah, you love me really! Especially," he rummaged in his bag, and after searching for a while, brought something up triumphantly with a flourish, "after I give you this!" Looking thoroughly pleased with himself for remembering to get her a present, he handed over the small, wrapped parcel.

She looked at him, surprised. A boy actually remembered something important? More importantly, from the tatty completely-sellotaped parcel, she guessed that he had wrapped it himself. Curiously forcing off the sellotape, she could see that it was a small jewellery case. She opened it excitedly, and then squealed and shouted

"Percy, they're perfect!" She flung her arms around his neck, and kissed him vigorously to numerous catcalls and wolf-whistles (mainly coming from Travis and Connor). In her hands, she held two dangly silver earrings with emerald owls and a matching necklace. The sparkling jewels exactly matched his eyes, and she knew whenever she looked at them she would picture him smiling at her with twinkling eyes.

"Just to show that you are my Wise Girl and no one else's." He whispered in her ear as they embraced tightly. She blushed, and kissed him on the check.

"And thank you for being my Seaweed Brain." She replied quietly. And then, all of a sudden Percy too was soaking. Annabeth grinned triumphantly as she removed the remains of a water balloon from Percy's jet-black hair.

"Revenge!" She yelled! And then, grabbing Percy's hand, she dragged him into the sea and started splashing more water at him. Unfortunately, she should have realised that a water-fight with Percy was _not _going to end well. She ended up even wetter than before and in uncontrollable bouts of giggling. Everyone else had joined in, and Percy had completely thrashed all of them, including Travis and Connor who had a seemingly unlimited supply of water balloons.

Two hours of fun later, Annabeth was snuggled into Percy's lap as they looked into the faintly glowing embers of the bonfire. She felt full, warm and comfortable. The birthday feast had consisted of extra special wood nymph chow, including tin cans for Grover, shrimps for Percy and pizza for everyone else. Oh, and burgers, sausages, seaweed and many other barbecued stuff. She looked up into Percy's tired but still warm eyes, and sighed contentedly. She already had everything she wanted in life, and she was sitting in his lap. He leant down and said softly,

"Love you Annabeth."

Annabeth felt a warm glow fill her body from head to toe. It was the first time he had said that, and it was special.

"And I love you." She murmured. "Seaweed Brain." Annabeth added for good measure.

He chuckled as she finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
